The Surprise in the Mail
by Connor846
Summary: Angela goes to check Brennan's mail while her and Booth are delayed on a case. She recieves quite the shock and surprise. The Epilogue ...
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Authors Note:**

This is something that came to me last night as I was laying in bed. My wife encourages me to write whenever the inspiration hits, so I bolted out of bed at 3am and wrote this.

I am still working on _A Killer: Past & Present_, but I just had to get this one out. If anyone who reviews this thinks I should turn this into its own small series please let me know in a PM or a review.

As always I am constantly refining my writing technique to deliver as good of a story that I can for you, the readers, to enjoy.

Constructive reviews are appreciated and negative criticism will be ignored.

**

* * *

**

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Washington D.C.  
****The office of Angela Montenegro  
****Chief Forensic Facial Reconstruction Artist  
****Late Afternoon**

Angela, the premiere forensic artist of the Jeffersonian Institute, stood considering the puzzle before her. She had a facial reconstruction of a Pompeii victim suspended in mid-air slowly rotating around a full 360 degrees. The holographic interface artfully rendered the persons face in vivid extreme detail.

However, Angela had a problem. She was completely and totally unable to focus on her job.

Her mind remained fixated upon two inescapable facts. The first one being that Temperance Brennan, her best friend and the head Forensic Anthropologist here, was overdue returning from a case in Savannah, Georgia. The second one was that Brennan's partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, her knight-in-standard-issue-body-armor, also hadn't returned. They also hadn't heard from either one in several days.

Briefly blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face she gave up the pretense of actually trying to work and strode over to her office.

As she reached the office the phone rang. Quickly grabbing up the receiver she breathed an excited "hello!" into it.

"Ange? It's Brennan" came the reply

"Bren! Where the hell are you?"

"Booth and I are still in Savannah"

"I kind of guessed that honey. You've been stuck down there for a week and a half, when are you coming back?"

"We'll be back in a few days. The suspect has been caught, but the prosecutor has dumped a ton of extra paperwork on us and Booth is pushing to have him extradited to D.C., where he started his trail of bodies. The D.A. is being obstinate and things are moving slowly here"

"Heh … maybe you and Mr. F.B. eye candy can spend a little romantic time crossing the line if-you-know-what-I-mean … heh."

"…"

"Bren? Honey? You there?"

"Yes Ange, I'm still here. As a matter of fact I have a favor to ask you."

"OK, shoot."

"Since I'm going to be delayed can you swing by my apartment and pick up my mail? It's probably spilling out of the box by now. And also throw out the leftover Chinese that in my fridge?"

"Sure thing, Bren. And don't forget to spend some Q.T. time with the stud muffin!"

"… I don't know what that means"

"Forget it; I'll explain when you get back. And I want details."

sigh "Bye Ange."

"Bye Hon!"

Angela hung up the receiver and sat back, her mind a little more at ease concerning Brennan. With the questions temporarily settled, she returned her attention to the Roman Pompeii victim.

--

**Room 201, the Hilton Hotel  
****Savannah, Georgia**

Dr. Temperance Brennan ended the phone call and looked over at her partner. She noticed an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned

"That woman is entirely way too perceptive and persistent for her own good." He replied.

Brennan simply arched an eyebrow.

"What? She's singularly obsessed with us getting together as a couple"

"She knows my views on marriage and the societal rules of courtship and engagement, not to mention my…"

"Bones …"

She rolled her eyes at him and then smiled, responding with:

"I suppose that is a little hypocritical of me at this point. Let's go down to the courthouse and see if we can strong leg the D.A. into approving the request"

"That's strong _arm_ the D.A. Bones … and maybe we can go get some pie afterwards!"

They exited the suite with him expounding on the virtues of pie, a hand placed in the small of her back guiding and supporting her. And she walked gracefully in synch with him, moving as only two attenuated minds can …

--

**The apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
****Washington D.C.  
****Sometime Later In the Evening**

Angela placed the key in the lock, a pile of mail carefully placed under her right arm. Depositing the load in a precarious pile on the countertop she moved on to the fridge. Carefully extracting the remnants of almost two week old food, she dropped it in the trash and carefully pulled the trash bag out.

At this moment, the large pile of mail proceeded to slip and fall to the floor with a crash. Eyeing the pile, and blowing another loose strand of hair out of her face with an exasperated sigh, she sauntered over and stooped down to pick up the envelopes. Mumbling to herself she proceeded to pick everything up and drop them on the counter.

"Maybe I can convince Jack to a nice hot tub soaking evening … out … in … the …"

She trailed off as something caught her eye on one of the envelopes.

"What do we have here?" she asked herself

There were several letters for "Mr. Seeley Booth" and an envelope from the Department of Motor Vehicles. Flipping it over, she saw who it was addressed to.

A look of pure shock came over her face and she squeaked …

The address was listed for Temperance _Booth_ …

She reached over and checked the names on the envelopes.

Mr. Seeley Booth  
Mr. Seeley Booth  
Mr. Seeley Booth  
Mrs. Temperance Booth  
Mr. Seeley Booth  
Mrs. Temperance Booth  
Mrs. Temperance Booth

Angela sat down heavily in a chair with altering expressions of shock, happiness, and anger working their way across her face.

Making a decision, she reached for her cell phone …

--

Special Agent Seeley Booth lay in bed at the hotel, a cascade of reddish-auburn hair covering his bare chest. The hair belonged to Temperance "Bones" Brennan, who, while laying half across him with Booth's hand tracing small circles on her bare back, had a satisfied look on her face and a content purr emanating from her. The scene in the room of Booth and Brennan, barely covered by a light sheet on the bed, were the exact picture of a happy and relaxed couple.

That changed in an instant when Brennan's head shot up in a sudden display of alarm. Booth, who was slowly drifting off to sleep, was rudely awakened by the sudden movement. After seeing the look of panic on her face he asked:

"Hey Bones … what's up? What's wrong? … Oh boobs!"

She looked down at him, the chain containing her silver wedding ring dangling from her neck, with a combined mixture of love, dismay, and a "Did I marry an FBI agent or a 12 year old boy?" look on her face.

"Seeley … my new license should have arrived in the mail by now" she said.

"… So?" he replied, fascinated by the ring dangling near his face … which was an exact match for the one that was hanging around his neck.

"So? … Seeley … my new license has my married name on it … and the envelope would be addressed to Temperance **Booth.**"

"Again I say … so?"

With an exasperated sigh she rolled off him and started looking around for her phone. Booth, dismayed by the loss of his wife's body in front of him, sat up as well.

"I don't really see what this has any sort of bearing on anything" he said.

She looked at him like he was a specimen under one of her microscopes

"Booth, I sent Angela over to collect my mail … several pieces of which will also have my new name on it … remember?" she said.

A look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh shit."

At that moment, Brennan's cell phone began ringing. The caller ID display read Angela Montenegro

Brennan looked at the display with trepidation. Angela knew. She had to have read the names on the mail.

The ringer silenced and went to voicemail. A hand snaked around her waist and Booth's head descended to rest on her shoulder. A moment of silence passed between the two.

"We're so busted" He said.

The phone rang again. This time, Brennan faced the music and answered.

"Hi Angela"


	2. Dodging Angela

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Authors Note:**

Wow! Thank you everyone for the reviews. As per many people's requests I'll take this a little bit further … maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. There's only so much mileage you can get out of shocking the Bones crew.

* * *

**Room 201, the Hilton Hotel  
****Savannah, Georgia**

Dead quiet reigned over the phone line. So much so that Brennan pulled the phone from her ear to check the caller ID. Yep, it was Angela's number. In a timid voice she spoke into the phone.

"Ange … you there?"

"Bren. You have some explaining to do. Now." said Angela.

"Can this wait till we get back?"

"No. Start talking. Now."

With that statement, cool calm and composed Dr. Temperance Brennan, the ice queen of the Jeffersonian, the most logical and rational person began to do something she'd never really done before.

Hyperventilate.

Her husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth, a man known for his perseverance and patience intervened. He silently grabbed the phone out of her hand and proceeded to talk.

"Angela" he said "It's Booth"

"Which one …" she replied.

"Heh, pretty lady funny. However, as much as I'd really, really, really love a long drawn out interrogation session by you right now, I have certain husbandly duties to attend to right now. We'll be back the day after tomorrow and you can interrogate till your hearts content"

"Now wait a minute Special Short Bus Agent-"

"Bye Ange"

And with that he snapped the phone shut and threw it off onto the floor somewhere. Eyeing his wife, who had that wild panicked look in her eye, he decided that drastic measures were to be employed.

"Tempe, Honey …" he said

"She's going to kill me Seeley …"

"I know. I bought time. Now you need to get your mind off this"

"HOW?"

No response came from Booth other than to lift his hands up in the air, wave his fingers around menacingly and smile maliciously.

Brennan's eyes went wide

--

Outside the room door the housekeeping lady was about to knock and ask if the occupants needed anything when a bloodcurdling scream came from the other side of the door.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BOOTH! THAT TICKLES!!"

Slowly backing her upraised hand away from the door she shook her head and decided to move on. The less effort and strangeness in her life, the better.


	3. The Delivery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

* * *

**The apartment of Dr. Temperance Brennan  
****Washington D.C.  
****Just after the phone call**

Angela huffed and closed up her phone. He actually hung up on her!

"Freaking short bus … special agent my ass … he's 'special' all right … therapy kind of special" she grumbled.

Then Angela's brain actually caught up with her. She mentally replayed the conversation over in her head and more specifically Booth's contribution to it. _I have certain husbandly duties to attend to right now_ she recalled. Wait … he admitted it … he _actually_ admitted it!

--

The old lady next door to Brennan's apartment was startled by the loud squeal and yell that issued from next door. It was immediately followed by a door slamming shut and someone running down the hall yelling:

"jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jjjjjjjjjaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkk YOUARENOTGOINGTOBELIEVETHISONE!!"

The woman gave a quiet little "hrumph!" at the noise. Young people these days. No sense of propriety.

--

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Washington D.C.  
****The next morning**

Dr. Jack Hodgins was in a foul mood.

Late last evening Angela had called him on his phone but he couldn't make out a word she said. After telling her to just come over, he cracked open a beer and started reading a new science journal. She had then burst through the door and started babbling something about Booth, Dr. B, and marriage. He had patiently tried to interpret her ramblings before he did what any sane man does when confronted with a hysterical girlfriend who was obsessed with playing matchmaker and getting her friends together.

He tuned her out.

She, of course, having the sixth sense that all women are embodied with, immediately realized what he was doing. The following conversation ensued:

"_Jack, have you been listening to a word I said?" asked Angela_

"_Hmm? Oh, of course baby. Booth … Brennan … Marriage … evil plan … take over the world … maniacal laughter …" he replied._

"_You haven't heard a word I said"_

"_No … but you are incredibly sexy when you're fired up like this"_

That, apparently, had been the wrong thing to say. It had ended up with the bedroom door being shut in his face and a long night on the lumpy mattress in the spare bedroom. She had been quiet with him all morning and had gone straight to her office upon arriving, mumbling something about short bus agents and imbecile boyfriends.

So, as a result, Jack was not in a chipper mood.

However, after acquiring two cups of Starbucks double strength coffee and barking at some interns, he felt a little more like his old self this morning. All was slowly returning to the normal balance of things when he placed the 2nd cup on Angela's desk and received a 'Thank You' and a kiss for his efforts.

Subsequently, when the Fed-Ex delivery guy arrived with a package for the Medico-lab, he volunteered to sign for it. Not seeing an obvious sender mark he asked the delivery man:

"Hey Fred, who's it from if you don't mind me asking?"

Checking his roster list, Fred scrolled through and found the sender.

"It's from … a Dr. Booth in Savannah, Georgia"

At that statement Jack looked up from signing and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Agent Booth or Dr. Brennan, right?"

"Nope, it says right here … Dr. Booth."

"Eh, must have been a fuckup when they sent the package out. I'll bring this over to Dr. Brennan's desk and leave it with her"

"Thanks Dr. Hodgins have a good day" said the delivery man, waving as he walked away.

_Weird,_ he thought. _Time to call Dr. B and tell her that the backup samples arrived. _

--

Sitting down at his desk he dialed Brennan's cell phone number.

"Hi Hodgins, what's up?" she said as she answered the phone.

"Not much Dr. B, just called to let you know that the additional samples you sent us have arrived. I'll have the tests done by the time you get back tomorrow morning."

"Good. Send a copy to the Federal Prosecutors office as soon as you get the results."

"No problemo Dr. B …"

"I don't know what that … oh, I get it. Never mind."

Jack smirked at his boss's usual lack of slang and pop culture references before hesitantly broaching a question.

"Hey Dr. Brennan … the packaged you sent this morning was labeled as being sent from Dr. Booth. Why's that?"

Silence met his query.

"Um … Dr. B?"

"Shit. I can't believe I labeled it that. You talked to Angela, didn't you?" she replied.

"Uh, no … I didn't talk to … her … about … label …" he began but trailed off.

The first part of Angela's phone call last night replayed through his head:

--

"_jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jack jjjjjjjjjaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkk YOUARENOTGOINGTOBELIEVETHISONE!!" she said. _

"_Whoa … whoa … whoa, babe! What's wrong?" he replied_

"_BOOTHANDBRENNANMARRIEDSAVANNAH … NOW!"_

--

Jack slowly stared at the receiver in his hand. Being a superbly intelligent man, head of his class, and an Oxford graduate he was able to put two and two together.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU MARRIED BOOTH! OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TELL ANGELA!"

With that he dropped the receiver and took off like a shot towards Angela's office. A tiny voice issued from the receiver:

"Jack … hello … Dr. Hodgins? … Shit."

--

**Local Diner  
****Savannah, Georgia**

Dr. Temperance Booth dropped her cell phone and slowly put her head in her hands and let out a big sigh.

Her husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth, looked up from the paper he was reading and finally noticed that something was wrong.

"What's up babe?" he asked.

She managed to move a finger aside and give him a one eyed glare through her fingers. A low growl and a mumble came from between her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that …" he said.

"Don't call me 'babe' … and I said … This. Is. All. Your. Fault ..." She replied.

"Me? How is this my fault?"

"You and your damn logic. If you hadn't used such a persuasive argument and that damn charm smile on me, I never would have capitulated and married you!"

Employing his deadly weapon of mass distraction, a.k.a. the Booth Charm Smile, he looked over at her and said:

"If you look at it that way … then yeah, it's my fault" he replied nonchalantly and returned to reading his paper.

Temperance glowered in anger for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Breaking the laws of Physics Bones … Breaking the laws of Physics …"

The glower on her faced was quickly replaced by a blush and a glassy-eyed look, remembering their attempts to do such a thing. A low chuckle from his side of the table brought her back down to reality and she found herself wanting to throw something at him.

--

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Washington D.C.**

Jack Hodgins skidded around the corner and dashed into Angela's office at full bore, package in hand. His timely arrival produced several unintended effects. Angela was in consultation with Dr. Camille Sayoran and another intern.

"ANGELA! BRENNAN! BOOTH! You were right!" he said, waving around the package.

Cam snapped her head around and asked "What?"

Angela jumped up out of her seat and yelled "YOU DID LISTEN!"

"Huh?" said Cam.

"YES I DID!" yelled Jack.

"Wait …" said Cam.

"I WAS RIGHT!" yelled Angela

"YOU WERE! THEY'RE MARRIED!" yelled Jack.

"WHOOOOOOO?!" yelled Cam.

"BRENNAN IS A BOOTH!" yelled Angela, which turned in squeal.

She proceeded to grab Jack and the intern, who had a look of terror on his face, and jumped all three of them around in an excited dance. Cam stood at the desk, completely baffled as to what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" yelled Cam.

Angela and Jack stopped prancing around and dropped the terrified intern, who collapsed and tried to crawl away from the crazy people on all fours. Cam stared at the couple, who looked like a pair of deer caught in headlights.

"Ahem … people … explain" said Cam.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" said Jack.

"When you're dancing around Angela's office like a pair of court jesters, yes … I'd really like to know"

"Uh … well … you're not going to like it"

"Try me"

"We have proof that Booth and Brennan are married"

Cam sat back upon the desk with a little bit of a stunned expression on her face. She rubbed her chin while Jack and Angela anticipated her reaction, with a little bit of dread. She smirked a little and said:

"Well it's about damn time!"


	4. Cullen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note:** I graciously thank everyone for the reviews and the positive words. They do mean a lot to people who are trying something new for the first time. I'm also a little chagrined at my lack of updates, but the whole wife, life, college courses, and a job" thing keep pushing off my hobby.

Now, back to the humor :-D

**

* * *

****The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Washington D.C.**

"_Well it's about damn time!" _

Both Jack and Angela stared at Cam in shock. They weren't exactly sure that they heard the words that came out of her mouth.

"What?" said Cam.

"Umm … are you feeling OK?" said Jack

"I'm fine. Heh, I bet you weren't expecting me to say that, were you …"

"Not really, considering he's your ex and all that."

"Please, even I could see the sexual tension between those two and I've seen this coming for quite a while. She's got him so wrapped around her finger and vice versa. I knew something drastic like this was going to happen … just not when. Now I owe Dr. Goodman 25 dollars."

Meanwhile Angela, who listened to Jack and Cam's exchange with a blank look on her face proceeded to go over to her couch and started mumbling:

"I can't take this anymore … anti-marriage Brennan gets hitched … the ex is happy for them … a betting pool I missed out on … what next?"

Meanwhile Jack started grilling Cam.

"What do you mean you owe Goodman?" He said.

"Oh … just a little bet." Cam replied

"On?"

"When they'd get together"

"You know … I heard that there was a betting pool among the Jeffersonian about those two."

"Really …" said Cam, with a completely innocent look on her face. "I had no idea"

--

**Dulles Airport  
****Washington D.C.  
****Later that day**

Booth and Brennan wearily made their way off the plane and out of the airport. They had just taken a flight home early to catch everyone by surprise and try to get a handle on things before Hurricane Angela descended on them.

On the flight home, they had talked and decided that it was time for everyone to know. Everyone meant Booth's boss too. They had a plan and options for the fallout. No one was going to separate them at all ... at least not where it mattered. Booth had an agenda. First they would tackle the FBI, then they would hit the Jeffersonian … then he'd hide from Max Keenan, her father.

Brennan on the other hand, while having complete faith and trust in her husband, really wanted nothing more than several bottles of red wine and a temporary departure from reality.

As they loaded up Booth's SUV with the luggage, Brennan had some thoughts.

_Wait … I made the decision to marry Booth. Why am I getting all pensive about it? Everyone was rooting for us to get together anyway._

With that, she decided that what will be … well … will be. Then she reached over and …

"OW!" yelled Booth. "Bones! … Did you just pinch my ass?"

--

**FBI Headquarters  
****J. Edgar Hoover Building  
****Washington D.C. **

The couple made their way up to Deputy Director Cullen's office where he enthusiastically greeted them. He truly did like Agent Booth, and a subordinate and somewhat as a friend. His demeanor towards Brennan had noticeably changed as well. Ever since she was instrumental in figuring out what had happened to his daughter, he had held somewhat of a soft spot for Booth's 'Squints' and her in particular. He wasn't an overall jovial man but he was quite happy that the killer, who left a trail of bodies across several states, had been caught. And it was done by his best team too.

"Congratulations Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan on a job well done. I assume that the psychopath will be brought back up here soon for trial?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. We got the D.A. in Savannah to agree to send him back up here. It takes the problem off his hands and lets us take care of it. No muss, no fuss." replied Booth.

"Excellent! Now I assume that you'll want to take a few days off? This was a bit of a trying case after all"

"Yes Sir, it would be much appreciated"

"OK, take the next few days off and report back Monday morning. Go have some fun with your son and Dr. Brennan … what do you do for fun anyway?"

Brennan, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange, simply replied:

"I'm going to spend the whole weekend in bed with my husband, Seeley Booth."

Booth thought he heard a record needle screech to a halt somewhere.

He had almost forgotten what a stunning lack of tact his wife had. He slowly leaned his head forward and put his hand up to his head in a classic face palm gesture.

Cullen sat behind his desk with a stunned look on his face. "Would either of you care to explain what was behind that statement?"

Sharing a look that seemed to speak volumes, the husband and wife crime fighting team slowly reached underneath their collars and pulled out matching silver rings that they wore on chains around their necks. Cullen looked back and forth at each chain before slowly leaning forward in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it Booth …"

"I'm sorry Sir, but it won't change the way I feel about my _wife_." He said, contrite but at the same time looking directly back at Cullen with a little bit of fire in his eyes.

"As well you should be sorry Booth! You just cost me 500 dollars! How the hell am I going to explain to my wife that I lost 500 dollars on a bet with the Director of the FBI? Crap ... you couldn't have waited four months?"

Both Booth and Brennan sat stunned and couldn't really say anything to that statement.

"Wha … What?" They simultaneously muttered.

Picking up the phone, he dialed directly to the secretary of the FBI Director.

"Cecilia, its Sam … could you get Jacob on the line? It's concerning the B & B bet. Yeah, they bit the bullet and got hitched ... I know … 4 months before I said they would … yeah yeah he's gonna make a killing, I know. Could you just put me through?"

Booth and Brennan couldn't quite contemplate what was happening. They had walked in to the FBI fully prepared to be accosted by Cullen and heavily reprimanded. They had a plan, somewhat, to keep the effective partnership of the FBI/Jeffersonian together. This was _definitely_ not what they had thought was going to happen.

Cullen, who had been on hold for a bit, finally was put through to the Director.

"Jacob, its Sam. It's time to enact Plan 'B & B' ... Yep, they're sitting in my office right now … walked in and told me that they're hitched … I know, 4 months before I said they would do something like this. Yep, I'll give you a check before I leave tonight … yep; I'll fill them in on the rest"

Hanging up the phone he folded his hands in front of him and quietly waited for the couple to say something.

Brennan was the first to react. "I … I'm not sure what's happening here. Seeley?" she said as she looked over at her husband. Booth, meanwhile, had gone white as a sheet and now he was the one about to start hyperventilating.

Cullen, taking a little bit of pity on them, decided to fill them in.

"You see _Mrs_. Booth …" he said, while having a quiet little chuckle at the surname "We're the premier investigative agency of the United States of America. I'm a Deputy Director. If I can't notice that the sexual tension between one of my best agents and his partner is about to cause a small explosion, then I'm really not qualified to be sitting in this seat. We all noticed and figured it was only a matter of time before something happened. You two never do anything by half."

Brennan was still somewhat stunned and replied:

"But isn't this against your rules? Aren't you going to split us up?"

"Are you crazy? You and Booth have a 97 case closure rate and one of the fastest average case solved time in the whole damn U.S.A! We'd be certifiable to split up a team that produced those results.

"But … it's against protocol?" she said meekly.

"Only for FBI agents to date each other"

Booth, who was finally starting to come back to reality, chimed in.

"Sir … you're not going to split us up?" he said

"Nope" replied Cullen "As a matter of fact, I'm going to give you an official two week vacation for your 'official' honeymoon and then you're going to start heading up project B & B"

"Which is what?" asked Brennan.

A smirk appeared on Cullen's face as he sat laid out the new direction that the FBI and the Jeffersonian were going to take, with Booth and Brennan at the head of it.

--

Exiting the Hoover building, the couple walked hand in hand towards Booth's large SUV. They both wore expressions of shock on their faces. The past 48 hours had almost been too much for them to take. Granted, it was all mostly good things, and the two of them could take on whatever the world threw at them as long as they were together.

Brennan let go of Booth's hand and started to do what she was really good at. Compartmentalize and think. With her mind going into overdrive she turned to him and said:

"Booth, this is what we wanted. We get to stay together and we get to keep doing our jobs. However, we still have to tackle Angela and the Jeffersonian"

"I know babe" he replied.

They continued onward towards the car with Booth noticing his wife sinking into her 'Squint mode' as her called it. She even ignored him calling her "babe".

Booth, not wanting to dwell on what had just happened and also not looking forward to the upcoming interrogation, began to think of a way to distract her again. It's a good thing he possessed with penchant for humor and practical joking … and appreciation for his wife's body. He leaned over and whispered into her ear:

"Hey Bones, remember earlier?"

She turned her head towards him with a quizzical look in her eye.

"What am I suppose-YIPE!" she screamed and jumped a few feet in front of Booth. "You pinched my ass!" she yelled.

Booth grinned and said "All's fair in love and war honey"


	5. The Jeffersonian

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: I graciously thank everyone for the reviews and the positive words. They do mean a lot to people who are trying something new for the first time.

Again, the whole pesky real life thing got in the way for a while. Mea culpa everyone.

I also wanted to say that, while this is not a direction that I would take Brennan and Booth, and I'm not taking it in my other stories … My wife is huge B & B fan and loves all the fluff. Every single bit. Even the one at the end of this chapter ... which was her idea.

Enjoy dear :-P

Now, back to the drama and humor :-D

* * *

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Parking Lot D  
****Washington D.C.**

Blue stared into Brown.

One eyebrow arched.

A set of red lips pouted.

A charm smile appeared.

The pout turned into a frown.

"Seeley … we can just go home and do this tomorrow." Said Dr. Temperance Brennan.

The object of her affections and afflictions, one Special Agent Seeley Booth, sat in the driver's side seat of his black SUV and said nothing. He just grinned and remained quiet.

"You want to do this … don't you" she said again.

If it was at all possible, the grin grew larger.

"I suppose that makes sense. In societies where alpha male tendencies are dominant, the lead male in the 'pack' will want to display his mate in an excessive flaunting of his prowess and-"

A finger placed on her lips effectively silenced the oncoming dissertation. Her eyes narrowing, Brennan looked like she was about to bite Booth's finger off for interrupting her. The angry look on her face was placated when he removed the offending digit and held up his cell phone screen for her to see.

"Caroline texted me" he said, with the grin growing just a little bit bigger. "She's on her way with the paperwork and the … package"

"Package?" she sputtered.

"I'm just kidding"

"I know" she replied with a small smile.

Brennan wrinkled her brow in thought and proceeded to get out of the car saying:

"Let's go face the choir Booth"

"That's face the _music_ Hon, let's go face the music"

They strolled on towards the entrance to the Jeffersonian with him wearing a goofy grin on his face and a hand on her back guiding and supporting her. And she walked gracefully in synch with him, moving as only two attenuated minds can … towards the next chapter in their life.

--

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Washington D.C.  
****The office of Angela Montenegro**

Angela was feeling down.

Her best friend was married and hadn't told her. Her boss was placing bets on their relationship and hadn't included her. And apparently the whole entire staff of the Jeffersonian was taking bets as well. The only bright spot was that her boyfriend, Dr. Jack Hodgins, had come to his senses and now believes her. She sat at her desk, kind of frazzled and contemplated calling Bren to see when she and wonder-hubby would return.

Then it hit her. They were in a whole load of trouble. The FBI severely frowned upon partners who were romantically involved. Frantically she dialed Booth's number and tried to get the partners on the phone. Then, the most curious thing happened.

Almost directly outside of her door, which people had to pass by to get to Brennan's office, a cell phone started playing "Legs" by ZZ Top. A voice drifted through the open door.

"Booth shut that off!"

Angela's head shot up and her gaze narrowed like an African lion stalking a gazelle. In one coiled smooth motion, she sprung from her chair and leapt with the fierceness of said lion.

As she burst through the door, Booth was shutting off his phone and giving an apologetic look to Brennan. Then they both noticed Angela gripping the doorframe like she was about to tear it off.

They were so busted.

Every thought Booth had about displaying the dominance in his posture, and the Alpha male crowing, disappeared before the 5'10" bundle of enraged woman that was stomping towards him now.

Booth attempted to placate the hungry gossip lioness stalking her way towards them.

"Hey Angela … long time no see"

Angela's eyes squinted even further.

"Uh … I can see your busy now. We'll just go to Bones office and come back later"

She, however, was having none of that. She literally stalked over to the towering agent and growled up at him.

"You hung up on me Special Agent Short Bus … "

Booth, starting to feel uncomfortable while pinned under her gaze, looked around for his best avenue of escape. It appeared in the form of his wife.

"Hi Ange. We need to talk"

"Talk? Talk? TALK?! Bren … I love you dear … But you have some SERIOUS explaining to do" Angela said, her voice rising a couple notches with the last statement.

--

Up on the platform, Cam and Jack both noticed that the couple had arrived and were now being confronted by the Fury that is known as Angela.

Cam looked over at Hodgins and made a jerking motion with her head. Jack, being the clueless boyfriend, watched in rapt attention as Angela began the crescendo to her verbal chastising.

Cam sighed, took the money from the scientist she was 'collecting' from and made a notation in her little black bet book that she carried. Then she slid over to Jack and waved a hand in front of his face. Jack jerked back from the hand and looked up at her startled.

"Look lover boy, as much as this might be turning you on right now …" she made a face after saying that "Remember that Booth is not big on public embarrassment and he carries a gun … and he can legally shoot you"

"Why would he shoot me?"

"You're Angela's boyfriend. He wouldn't shoot a woman unless he had to. You're a safer alternative"

Jack pondered that thought for a second before deciding that caution was the better part of valor and hurried over to lead Angela away before she exploded.

--

Meanwhile, down below, Hurricane Angela downgraded into Tropical Storm status and couldn't seem to get out more than a splutter.

"Bren … I … how? … Where? … When? … The line … Was he good in bed? …"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other warily and started edging back a few steps. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea_ they both thought. She looked rabid. Booth thought there might actually be foam coming from the corners of her mouth.

However, the shining knight of the minute, Hodgins, arrived and proceeded to take Angela by the arm.

"Perhaps we might want to continue this inside your office Dr. B"

--

Up in her office, the four friends settled down for a long chat. It actually looked more like a visit to the principal's office with Booth and Brennan sitting on the couch, looking chastised, Jack leaning off to the side, and Angela pacing back and forth in front of them.

She abruptly stopped the pacing and leaned forward towards the couple:

"I want an explanation. Now. No more excuses, no more dodging me. I'm your best friend. You were supposed to be the Maid of Honor at my wedding … not that that happened …"

With a bit of an exaggerated sigh Brennan planted her head in her palm and thought about the best way to explain the course of events. A hand silently encircled her waist and a warm breath settled on her shoulder. Booth. Drawing comfort and strength from the embrace she began:

"Do you remember when we talked about my own reality catching up with me?"

"I can take it by the name on the envelopes and the package that it did, big time."

"Yes. I'm not as blind or naïve as everyone thinks I am." Brennan replied, with a bit of an aggravated tone to her voice.

Angela, realizing that Brennan might need a bit of understanding right now, and realizing that she was going to get gossip details, abruptly did a 180 change in mood and replied;

"Oh sweetie, we all just wanted what was best for you. And clearly you figured it out. Now dish."

"I don't know what that means"

"It means details girl. Gimme the dirt on you and sexy stud muffin."

Booth, who was silently sitting beside her, puffed up a little at that comment.

Jack looked over and started wondering if he needed to get an appointment with Sweets for Angela. She had switched moods in literally .02 seconds.

"It started back when we had the case with the senator's aid. We were at the shooting range when I began to notice the first signs of sexual tension. It escalated when Agent Kenton abducted me and Booth came charging in to the rescue."

A muffled sigh came from where Angela seated herself. They could all see Angela getting glassy eyes at the image of Booth charging in like the white knight.

"There were several other indicators as well. When Booth went to New Orleans and grabbed my mothers' earring, brought Russ to see Hailey, and did what he did for my father … I knew, after that, that he had a deeper level of feelings for me than just partners"

Booth's arm, the one that was circled around her waist, squeezed her a little in affirmation of what she had just said.

"And I began to realize that he was subtly courting me with the gifts"

"Gifts?" asked Angela.

"Yes. Jasper the pig and Brainy smurf, the figures that I keep on my desk" replied Brennan.

A loud squeal came from the chair causing both Brennan and Booth to cringe.

"So when did you two hook up?" asked Angela.

"After the event that prompted me to 'catch up with my own reality' as you said, I went to Booth and confronted him with it. He was waiting for me."

A low grade squeal issued from Angela.

"I gave him all the evidence that I had accumulated about his feelings towards me, and then I presented the facts that I returned such feelings and that we should cross the line that had been drawn earlier. All he did was give me that damn charm smile that gets me every time."

Said charm smile began to appear on Booth's face. He knew the power it held over woman and that it could be considered a weapon of mass destruction.

"At this point he got down on one knee and proposed to me."

A startled squeak came from Angela.

"He did WHAT?" she asked, in a strangled voice.

"He proposed. I, of course, turned him down. He knew my views on marriage and the perceived ownership of a bride. Of course, he had a logical counterpoint argument for every one of my points and he won me over. Especially after I presented the change that was happening in my life. Now … we're married"

Quiet enveloped the woman sitting on the chair. This worried Brennan. A lot.

"Ange, say something … please?"

"Well … I wish I had been included in this whole thing but … I can honestly say that I am happy for the both of you"

Brennan eyed her with speculation. "Are you OK Ange? Did you hit your head on something?"

"I'm fine Bren. I'm just really happy that you recognized what we've all seen … _Mrs. Booth_"

"I won't be using that name professionally. I'm still Dr. Brennan to the lab."

Suddenly, something clicked for Angela.

"Wait. You said 'An event that prompted you' … and you presented Booth with the change that was happening in your life. What's going on?"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, a volume of communication seeming to pass between them before they turned back towards the other waiting couple.

"Ange" began Booth "Do you remember what happened just before we were sent to catch the guy in Savannah?"

"Yes, the funeral of Dr. O'Brien. I know he was a close friend of yours Bren, and I'm sorry that he and his wife died."

Brennan looked a little mournful at the statement but looked up with clear eyes and said:

"Yes, but he left me something in his will that prompted this reaction. As a matter of fact-"

They were interrupted by a loud nock at the doorframe to Brennan's office. All four heads turned towards the doorway where Caroline Julian, the U.S. Federal Prosecutor, was. She was carrying a file folder in one hand and had her other arm wrapped around a small child, whose black hair was wrapped in miniature pigtails and her bright green eyes shone with curiosity. She seemed to recognize someone in the room and started squirming in Caroline's arms.

The four people immediately turned towards her with differing reactions. Jack, silent this whole entire time, sensed that the whole world was about to change and stayed quiet still. Angela, turning her attention away from the couple, was immediately awed by the power of cuteness exuding from said child. Booth and Brennan, on the other hand, merely smiled and motioned for Caroline to come in.

"Evening Y'all. I have something hear that belongs to you Cherie" said Caroline as she entered the room

Angela, completely clueless, stood up and said to Caroline:

"Whose kid is that?"

Caroline ignored her and started making her way over to where they were seated. She placed the toddler down on the floor where the little girl stood with uncertain legs. Leaning down and whispering in her ear, Caroline said to the young girl:

"Go to your Mama Cherie, she's been waiting for you"

Angela picked up on the whispered comment and asked:

"Wait … no one here has kids. Caroline, are you feeling OK?"

Caroline stood up and shot her a look that included a raised eyebrow and replied:

"Someone here is now this little buttons mama. I finished the paperwork this morning." She and Angela then turned her gaze towards where the kid was trying to make her way towards the couch, the whole idea of walking apparently new to her.

The sight that shocked Angela to her very core was one of Brennan kneeling on the floor with Booth standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder for support and encouragement. The couple was making encouraging noises to the child who took a few more precocious steps and collapsed into the safety of Brennan's arms.

Then, one single word issued from the toddler that completely and irrevocably changed Angela's view of the world.

"Mama!"

Booth, standing just behind mother and child, chuckled and reached down to touch his new daughter's cheek. He was rewarded by a semi-toothy grin and the proclamation of:

"Dada!"

This proved entirely too much for Angela. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor in a boneless heap.

--


	6. What happened Pt 1 The Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: I graciously thank everyone for the reviews and the positive words. They do mean a lot to people who are trying something new for the first time.

Heh, I bet y'all weren't expecting that little twist at the end of the last part, were you?

I wil lwarn you that this chapter isn't nearly as funny as the preceeding ones. It's setup for later.

The explanation of what happened, how they got together, marriage, and the kid … will be split into a few separate parts. I now have a good idea how I want to end this.

Now, back to the drama and humor :-D

* * *

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****The office of Dr. Temperance Brennan … or is it Brennan-Booth?  
****Washington D.C.**

_This proved entirely too much for Angela. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor in a boneless heap. _

Silence rained supreme in the office.

Immediately upon her decent to the floor, Jack had rushed over and caught her. They spent the next few minutes with Angela not quite believing what she was seeing.

Booth, Brennan, … and a baby. The dynamic duo was ensconced with the little girl on the couch in front of her.

Angela reached over for Jack's arm, which had been rubbing up and down hers in a soothing gesture, and pinched.

"Ouch!" he said. "What was that for?"

"To see if I'm dreaming" she replied.

"But … aren't you supposed to pinch yourself?"

"Yeah, but that would hurt if I'm not actually dreaming"

Jack's exclamation had gotten the attention of the rest of the offices occupants. Booth and Brennan shifted around on the couch and waited expectantly for Angela to direct the conversation.

After a short pause of really uncomfortable silence, Angela gave in to the curiosity that was burning within her and asked:

"So what happened?"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, and Bones took the lead.

"It all started with the blind date you set me up with a few weeks ago"

**X X X X**

**Several weeks prior to recent events  
****Hip restaurant in Washington D.C.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was completely and totally, 100 percent … miserable.

She had gotten suckered into going on a blind date by Angela and it was boring.

To add to this, she couldn't remember her date's name. Mick … Mack … Mark … M ... something.

He seemed like a nice guy, but he had a really nasally kind of voice and kept prattling on about his job at the IRS, how he was a 'watchdog', and his work was serious business.

Drifting off in her head she started going through details of the last case. That's when she thought her companion was saying something that she should respond to.

"Huh? I'm sorry Booth I drifted off for a second." She said.

Her date, while supremely boring, wasn't stupid.

"You know Temperance" She didn't like the way she said his name. It sounded off … like there should have been only five letters instead of ten … and they should have started with a B. This started a thought in the back of her head. "This is the fifth time you've said the word 'Booth'. Does that have a particular meaning to you?"

"Uh, yes, it's a name. He's my partner from the FBI. We work cases at the Jeffersonian together. I'm sorry Mark, I've been distracted. "

"It's Mike, and I can see that"

"I'm really sorry Mack. We just got off a really bad case-"

"It's Mike."

"Sorry, Mick." She said, not really paying attention to him "I just found this case fascinating because it involving a serial killer who liked to drown his victims in sulfuric acid and tape the screams. From an Anthropological standpoint it is fascinating however. He truly believed that he had power over the victim's souls and-"

"It's Mike."

"What?"

"My name. It's Mike."

"Yes, I know that. Why are you repeating yourself? Is this part of the mating ritual? Because there are certain African plains tribes that chant the position and name of themselves for the application of mating …" She trailed off at seeing the look on his face.

Mike was standing up and taking out his wallet to place money on the table. She looked at him and said "You don't have to do that, I'm worth several million dollars. I can do half?"

Mike paused in the act of putting his chair back into place and rolled his eyes at her.

"Look, Temperance … you're a really, really smart individual." He said. "_Probably too damn smart_" he muttered. "I can very plainly see that we're just not going to work out. You mentioned this Booth guys name several times, the recounting of the dead bodies, _not even knowing my name_ … ugh … so I'm going to go home and salvage the rest of my night. Don't worry, the dinner's on me."

With that statement he turned to leave. Pausing briefly though, he turned back and said: "Also, do yourself a favor. Catch up to your own reality and go to this Booth guy. He clearly occupies your thoughts a lot, enough to take over for a date." He said rather rudely. "Go see where it might take you, because this isn't going anywhere tonight. And buy a book on social etiquette while you're at it too."

With that pronouncement, he left. Temperance sat there contemplating the words that had been spoken to her. They left her with a bit of a hollow feeling inside.

_He was right_ she thought. _All I did was mention Booth the whole entire time and I couldn't even remember his name. _

Getting up from the table, she wandered out of the restaurant and paused outside the entrance. She was completely unsure of what to do with her self and she didn't particularly want to dwell on the thoughts that were echoing around her mind. Thoughts of a brown eyed FBI agent who understood her as well as she understood bones.

"Excuse me dear" a voice said, interrupting her thought process. "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation inside and the terrible way he left you. That's no way to treat someone, in my opinion."

Brennan turned and regarded the owner of the voice. Its owner was a short bright haired redhead with clear blue eyes that seemed to hold a warmth and laughter. Behind her was a man who stood about a foot taller than her, whose broad shoulders screamed confidence. The particular thing about him was the combination of pitch black hair and bright green eyes. They seemed to measure her up and down, as if knowing everything about her to the last degree. The couple appeared to be in their early 30's.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Mrs.?, My name is Temperance Brennan." she said, catching the matching set of wedding rings on their hands.

"Oh, my name is Erin McClellan and this is my husband David. Like I said, that was a horrible way for that man to treat you and we wanted to know if there was anything we could do to help you out. You seem kind of lost?"

"I just … he … it didn't work. I was rather rude to him and I couldn't even remember his name half the time."

"Well, that's no way to land a husband dear"

"Oh, I don't believe in marriage. It's an antiquated ritual and it denotes ownership of … the … you're married. Craps." said Brennan.

With a small chuckle that seemed to echo genuine warmth the woman asked: "And why do you think that marriage has no place left in society?"

"The concept of one man and one woman living happily ever after seems absurd. It's a romanticized thought that doesn't seem to fit real life"

The chuckle that came from the woman was even heartier now.

"That's right Tempe dear. It's overly romantic and not very true to life."

"I … don't understand. You're agreeing with me?"

"Yep, I am" Erin responded with a smile.

"But … you're married …"

"Tempe marriage isn't always about rainbows, sunshine, and love. It's got elements of real life. Ugly, dirty, and mean sometimes … but the good benefits out way the bad. It takes work. And along the way there is laughter and joy, pain and sorrow, passion and ecstasy, along with contentment and fulfillment. It's a relationship that takes work and time."

Brennan nodded her head, she could objectively view it like that.

"Also Tempe, it takes a special someone to make it work. You have to have real love with someone. Not the kind that you read about in the romance books or see in the movies. Real love is staying together whenever hard times hit. It's taking the time to know the small things that a person likes or what makes them happy, knowing their likes and dislikes. It's taking their burden on, sharing the load so that it isn't too much for them."

As Brennan was listening to her, memories kept surfacing … collating each of the points that she mentioned.

Booth.

He new her password and what she would have picked for it.  
He knew her favorite flowers.  
He bought her a ceramic pig when she mentioned wanting to have a pet.  
He got her the brainy smurf, knowing her so well that it was a gift of understanding that meant he appreciated her as she was.  
He found her family for her, easing the burden of grief she had carried for years  
He almost lied on the stand to save her father.  
He took a bullet for her … to save her life.

Like a metaphoric slap upside the head … WHAM! … Temperance Brennan's reality caught up with her.

She physically staggered little and almost appeared to be in shock. She was in love with Booth and he was in love with her. Turning to the woman she said: "Thank you, but I really have to go now. I have to make sure my reality hasn't moved on." and ran off down the street to her car.

Jumping inside, she proceeded to peel out and race down the street … only to be followed by a flashing set of lights as she flew past a cop at 15 mph over the speed limit.

**X X X X**

The couple watched as Brennan drove away, with the woman being a little put off that she couldn't finish her soliloquy on the subject of marriage. Turning to the man beside her, she asked:

"Was it something I said? Is she going to be OK?"

The man smirked a little and replied: "Oh, I think she'll be fine. She just caught up to her own reality. It happens to the best of us from time to time. "


	7. What happened Pt 2 Booth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: I graciously thank everyone for the reviews and the positive words. They do mean a lot to people who are trying something new for the first time.

This is the 2nd part of the explanation of what happened, how they got together, marriage, and the kid

Now, back to the drama and humor.

:-D

* * *

_The man smirked a little and replied: "Oh, I think she'll be fine. She just caught up to her own reality. It happens to the best of us from time to time. "_

**X X X X**

**Special Agent Booth's apartment  
****Washington D.C.**

Booth was tired. He was once again stuck at home after a difficult case while his beautiful partner was out on another date. She wouldn't even give him the guy's name; afraid that he would have him checked out and followed … which was slightly ridiculous. He only had the last few … or five … checked out. No, he wasn't jealous at all. Not in the slightest.

_OK_, he thought, _I'm lying to myself._

After stepping out of the shower, he put on a pair of pants and deposited himself with a towel around his shoulders at his kitchen table, beer in hand.

_I wonder how her dates going? I really wish I hadn't given her that speech about the damn 'line'. I wonder if I have and pie left?_

At that moment when Booth had finally settled himself the doorbell rang. "Oh damn it" he muttered, hoisting himself out of the chair and completely forgetting the towel and beer in hand. He reached the door and was sufficiently annoyed enough not to check the peephole and see who it was.

Throwing the door open with force, he was met by an interesting sight.

There was Bones, flanked on one side by a female cop.

**X X X X**

The last thing Brennan expected to see was a shirtless and shiny wet Booth. It kind of rendered her speechless for a half a second. Not so with the cop who was 'escorting' her.

"Mother Mary God in heaven … I can see why you wanted to come here Dr. Brennan" said the cop.

"Uh … yeah … oh yeah! Thank you for the escort officer" she replied and started to make her way into Booth's apartment.

Booth, curious as to why she was being escorted by an officer, piped up: "Hey Bones, _why_ are you being escorted by a cop to my apartment?"

The officer replied to him, with her eyes fixed firmly upon his abs:

"Dr. Brennan was pulled over doing 45mph in a 30mph zone. The officer doing the traffic stop found that her license was suspended and proceeded to do a search of her car. He found her pistol located in her bag and attempted to arrest her for carrying a concealed weapon."

Upon hearing this, Seeley Booth's eyes darkened and he stepped across the threshold coming dangerously close to the officer in a threatening manner.

"He did _what_?" he asked in a low threatening tone, practically hissing it out between his teeth.

"Hey!" said the cop, taking a step back "I wasn't the arresting officer, I only arrived as backup. By the time I got there, she had Vasquez pinned on the ground and was calling in his 'assault' on his own radio. I recognized her from some of the cases that she's worked on for us and got the situation calmed down. She showed me her carry/conceal permit and I managed to get the officer to not press charges, since he didn't follow procedure and ascertain if she had a permit to have it. However … due to the suspended license, we had to tow her car. I offered to give her a ride and she requested to come here."

Booth looked over from Brennan and applied the best tactic he knew to get the cop to stop prattling; the charm smile.

The cop was instantly quiet and decided to say: "So why haven't I seen you around the crime scenes before Agent?"

The only response she received was Brennan grabbing Booth by the arm and yanking him inside his apartment … with the door slamming in her face.

**X X X X**

Booth looked from the closed door to where Bones was stomping into his apartment. Then he looked back at the door. Then he looked back at Bones.

Something was up with Dr. Brennan.

Depositing the towel and beer on a chair, he stalked silently over to where she stood in the center of his living room, back turned towards him, he silently laid a hand on her arm and spoke.

"Hey Bones … Temperance … what's wrong?"

As if hearing her name was the magic key that could unleash the tension she felt, she leaned back into him and asked him a question … a question that would forever change their relationship, possibly for the better.

"Promise that you'll never willingly leave me?"

"Of course" was the unhesitating reply.

She turned her head up towards him and began her litany while still avoiding his gaze.

"Tonight I realized something. I spent the whole entire night comparing my date to you and I couldn't even remember his name"

A small smile appeared on his face. Alpha male strikes again. His other arm came up to wrap around her, holding and comforting her while she worked through whatever was bothering her.

"I also had a conversation with someone I met that put things in perspective" she continued "and it made me realize something. You've been courting me for a few years now"

The smile disappeared from his face. They were approaching the self-imposed line that he hated. But … he didn't move.

"You took the time to figure out the small things about me, you gave me gifts that reflected care and attention towards me, you found my family and brought us back together, and you … took a bullet for me. So, I finally figured out that you were courting me. And I accept"

During the whole litany, his arms had tightened around her. He started thinking to himself _Was that what I really intended? Be honest with yourself Seel. You have been trying to win her affection._ Then she said he words that caused him to loosen his grip on her a little bit. 'I accept'

"Wait … you do?" he said.

Turning to face him fully, but still encircled within his arms, she replied:

"Yes, I do accept it. And I want it too. But I'm afraid; Booth … and I think you are too. So many people have left me and you are more important to me than any of them. I want a relationship with you … but our shared fear has prevented this. The Line"

Looking into her bright blue eyes, which he could never resist … the line blurred.

"I … I was afraid. But I'll admit that I have feelings for you." He said.

"And I do as well." She replied.

And the line disappeared.

Booth leaned over and placed a slight chaste kiss on her lips. Brennan, always being the direct one, decided to take it one step further and deepened the kiss.

There comes a moment in lovers lives when they have 'that kiss'. For most it takes a while. For some it comes after years. For these two, it happened right at the moment of contact.

"Wow" They both said at the same time.

However, Brennan stepped back with emotion still running through her eyes.

"I'm still unsure Booth. What if you decide that I'm too stiff and clinical, that I can't loosen up and live like a normal person. I can face the facts. One: I have these feelings towards you. Two: I figured out that you were courting me. Three: I want a relationship, but I am still a little scared. Four: You drew the line, but I think we've willingly crossed it. Booth … I don't know what to do"

Something inside Booth went _snap_.

Standing still for one complete second, he employed the charm smile again, knowing the effect it had on her. Then he did something completely unreal.

Booth got down on one knee in front of her and asked:

"Bones, I do this now to assure you that I will remain devoted to you and by your side, willingly, for the rest of out lives"

Brennan looked puzzled at what he was doing.

"Temperance Brennan … will you marry me?"


	8. What happened Pt 3 The Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: I graciously thank everyone for the reviews and the positive words. They do mean a lot to people who are trying something new for the first time.

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but the whole "real life" thing keeps getting in the way.

This is the 3rd part of the explanation of what happened, how they got together, marriage, and the kid. Only one or two more to go, depending on how they work out, before we return to the main storyline.

* * *

_"Temperance Brennan … will you marry me?" _

**X X X X**

**Special Agent Booth's apartment  
****Washington D.C.**

Brown eyes confidently stared into blue.

Blue eyes widened.

An eyebrow arched.

Red lips formed a surprised "O".

A charm smile began to form.

"Booth … I … what?"

Temperance Brennan wasn't one to be easily shocked. This was the woman who stood over skeletons and corpses in various states of decay and dispassionately figured out the causes of their deaths. She had been in hostage situations, shot at, wounded, and even come very close to death. None of those situations came even close to _this._

Brennan was completely and totally stunned.

"It's simple Bones. I love you and I'm following the anthropological dictates of my familial and religious culture concerning my chosen mate."

Brennan looked even more stunned at that pronouncement, if that was even more possible.

"I'm … I … where the hell did you learn to speak like that?" she said.

Getting up off the one knee he had been on, Booth started advancing towards Brennan.

"The only way I can prove to you that I will _never_ willingly leave you, that I promise to stick by your side as long as I can … is to give you the promise of myself as my culture and religious traditions dictate. This is the only thing I can do to convince you of my love, and that you are worthy of my love."

Backed up against a chair, Brennan slowly felt her will weakening as his presence got closer.

"I … I can't say that the prospect isn't attractive to me Booth … but I have to think on it a little. It does go contrary to every belief I've held for years."

A little bit of disappointment seemed to cross his eyes, but he knew that you couldn't push Brennan into doing anything that she didn't want to do. However … he knew another way to convince her.

He slowly leaned into her for another kiss which she willingly offered herself up for. As he was doing this, one arm came around her back. When the kiss was broken, Booth leaned her over and swept her up into her arms.

Brennan, knowing that Booth was a bit of a romantic, and trusting him totally, allowed her self to be picked up. A questioning eyebrow rose as they looked into each others eyes as Booth started towards the back of his apartment.

Responding to the unspoken question he replied:

"It's time to break the laws of physics Temperance"

Her eyes went wide as Booth kicked his bedroom door shut behind them.

**X X X X**

**Sometime later … **

A very smug looking Seeley Booth lay back upon his bed with a cascade of reddish-auburn hair covering his chest. _This was a nice position_, he thought _I could get very used to this._ Looking down and the disheveled scientist laying half on him and half off him, a wicked little grin crossed his face as he reached over to lightly run his fingers down her back.

"So Bones … given any thought to my proposal?" he asked.

"Buh." Was the only reply that came from Brennan's prostrate form.

"What was that, I'm afraid I couldn't quite understand you?" he said in reply.

A mumbled reply came from his chest.

The wicked little grin got a bit bigger as he scraped his fingernail up her back and noticed the little twitches that accompanied it.

Reaching over, he wrapped his arm around her and rolled them both over so that she was positioned beneath him. The wild insensate look he received from her was nothing like the reserved woman she had been an hour before. She eyed him warily and yet hungrily as he lowered his head and began nuzzling her neck.

"Booth … if you … think … that … I'm letting you … get … away … after that … You. Are. Insane." She replied.

Grinning again he raised his head and asked: "So is that a yes?"

Tenderly reaching up to caress his cheek, she replied: "Yes, it is … I'll be your wife Seeley"

Employing the charm smile again, he reached around under her to wrap her in the biggest bear hug he could think to employ and started rolling them around on the bed.

Unfortunately Booth forgot that he only owned a Full size bed … not a big Queen or a King.

With a resounding thump, the two of them tumbled off the end of the bed. However, it only produced laughter and giggles … as all was right in their world now.

They had no idea about the shock that was to come in less than 8 hours.

**X X X X**

**The next morning**

A very content Temperance Brennan lay on her side in her partner's bed, her back snuggled up against his front with his arms wrapped around her. _No, scratch that,_ she thought, _I'm lying in my fiancés bed_. She didn't know why, but that thought filled her with warm pleasant feelings. There was only one small minor problem.

Seeley snored.

It wasn't a really loud snore. As a matter of fact, it was rather light. But, it was just enough to register on the edge of consciousness and occupy her thoughts.

It dimly began to register that Booth's snores were starting to sound like the Discovery channel theme song "Boom-de-ya-dah".

She remembered the day she and Booth had been watching the discovery channel and that had come on. He had walked around the lab for the next few days belting that out at the top of his lungs, getting the rest of the squints to join in on occasion.

She had then discovered that her cell phone had that song downloaded and set as its ring tone. She had then interrogated Booth and discovered that he had installed it on her phone because 'It reminded her of the joy she and her fellow squints took in their work and the world of science'.

She remembered the warm feeling it gave her, and hadn't even once thought to change it afer that. It was, she supposed, was one of the reasons why she had consented to marry him. Those thoughtfull, fun loving actions of her partner spoke of a warmth and respect for those around him ... and a special love for herself.

The incredible, mind blowing, earth shattering sex hadn't hurt either.

Wait. Ring tone. Phone. Floor.

She bolted upright out of Booth's warm arms, abruptly waking him up in the process. She scrambled around the various pieces of clothing until she found her Blackberry.

Booth was woken up to the sight of a Goddess. Well … a Goddess answering her Blackberry. She was completely naked, standing in a shaft of sunlight from the window, the phone up to one ear and the other hand settled on her naked hip.

_Damn, I'm a_ very _lucky man_ he thought.

He also noticed the abrupt shift in her tone to a more professional one and the way her shoulders slumped as she withdrew inwards towards herself. Something was wrong.

Ending the phone call, she wandered back over to the bed and sat down. Booth, knowing exactly what to do in these times, encircled his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey … what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked back towards him a little and marveled at his ability to read her.

"That was a call from the lawyer of one of my friends and colleagues, Dr. Tomas O'Brien. He and his wife Judy were killed in a collision last night."

"Oh Bones … I'm so sorry. I remember him, the little guy with the big coke bottle glasses … worked on the anthropology dept. at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah, that was him. He and his wife were driving back to D.C. last night when another car went the wrong way down the highway. It was a head on collision, they died instantly."

Gripping her tighter he asked the fateful question that would start the change in their lives.

"So what did his lawyer want with you?"

"Apparently he has left me something in his will … and I need to go over to the lawyer's office and pick it up today. He was most insistent that I proceed there with utmost haste. I told him that _we'll_ be there in about an hour."

Grinning slightly at the use of the word "we", he let her go and proceeded to get off the bed and head towards the bathroom.

"Come on, lets shower and get going." He said, beckoning with one finger.

Brennan waited a second after he went through the door and, with a small grin, decided that they should conserve water. Besides, she needed to extract a little retribution for turning her into a small puddle of Jell-O last night.


	9. What happened Pt 4 The Kid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: Once again I am graciously thanking everyone for the great reviews and the positive words.  
As I've said before, they really do mean a lot to people who are trying something new for the first time.

OK, we're getting close to the end.

This is the 4th part of the explanation of what happened, how they got together, marriage, and the kid. There's only more to go of the "What Happened" part of this storyline before we return to the main one.

Also, there's only going to be a couple of chapters after that, explaining Project B & B and the epilogue.

I will try and update as soon as possible so that I can bring this to a conclusion

* * *

**Two Hours Later …**

"I'm really sorry"

A rather contrite forensic anthropologist's statement was met with stony silence from the driver's seat.

"I didn't mean it … I mean … well … I did mean it … but I didn't know what it meant."

A grunt issued from the driver.

"I fixed your back though. I'm really good at that."

A pair of brown eyes swiveled their gaze from the roadway and pinned her with an icy glare.

"Come on Booth … how was I supposed to know that 'jumping your bones' in the shower didn't _literally_ mean jumping on you?"

Booth, swiveling his gaze back towards the road, let out a sigh and said:

"Dear … as much as I love you … we both know you are completely clueless concerning slang and pop culture references … so just _ask_ next time. Or call Angela. I'll suffer the mortification."

Brennan huffed and sulked a little further in the seat.

Booth, a little dismayed at seeing her take it so hard, placed his hand over hers and gave it a small squeeze to let her know that she was forgiven.

"OK" he said "We're here, lets go see what was so urgent that couldn't wait till Monday morning"

**X X X X**

**Receptionist Desk  
****Law firm of Goldman, O'Malley, and Rosetta  
****The office of Charlie Goldman, Esq. **

"Dr. Brennan, I'm glad you could make it down here so quickly" said a rather short and portly man.

"Oh, it was no problem Mr. Goldman. My partner and I both had the day off from work today." replied Brennan.

"Ah yes. And your friend here is …?"

"Oh, this is my fiancé FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth"

At the pronouncement of his name, Booth gave a little smile and waved at the short fat man. Goldman's reaction, on the other hand, wasn't what they had expected.

Upon hearing Booth's name and title, Goldman's eyes widened and he dropped his jaw ... which was followed by the pen dropping on his desk. He stayed that way for a few seconds before leaning back in his chair and mysteriously saying:

"Well … it does indeed seem that God has a sense of humor as well as Fair Play."

"I'm … not following you" replied Brennan.

"Oh, it'll be explained shortly. But first, Dr. O'Brien was a friend of mine and has left me to be the executor of his will. The reading of which will take place this Monday, but there's a certain item which the care of must be taken upon immediately"

"OK … I'm still not following you."

Goldman got up from his chair and went over to the TV set and proceeded to place a disk in the DVD player.

"Dr. O'Brien left a recorded DVD that will explain the whole entire thing."

The TV screen flared to life and both Booth and Brennan turned to face it. Before them appeared the Jeffersonian logo which faded into what they presumed was O'Brien's office. There was the man himself and he stared directly into the camera and started speaking.

"Hello Temperance, if you are watching this recording that I've left in my lawyers care then that means that something tragic has happened to both Judy and me.

If that is the case, then I have a really big favor to ask of you. But, a little bit of back story first. You remember, about 2 years ago, when I had lunch with you and we were discussing mine and Judy's infertility problems and that we were both sterile?

If you recall, you, out of the bottom of your selfless heart, donated several of your eggs to us to try in-vitro fertilization. Well, one of them took and we had a beautiful baby girl named Katy. She would currently be in the temporary care of my lawyer, but here comes the favor I ask of you.

Would you take Katy in as your own? I couldn't think of a more perfect person who would raise her to be the best that she could be, and nurture both her heart and intellect. You alre-"

A panicked Brennan jumped out of her seat and stopped the DVD. Whirling about to face the lawyer she almost cried:

"I can't take care of a child! She's … I mean … I …"

At this point Goldman picked up his phone and spoke briefly to one of the secretaries down the hall. Replacing the receiver, he said to her:

"Dr. Brennan, the decision is wholly up to you … but I ask that you meet her first and weigh all the factors before you come to a decision"

A panicked, almost hyper-ventilating Temperance Brennan suddenly felt two hands descend on her shoulders from behind.

Booth. He was already there offering support and comfort.

"Hey Bones, we're a team no matter what. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

With that statement, the door opened and a woman came in carrying a child's car seat and diaper bag. She walked over and handed the bag to Booth and set the carrier down on the floor near their feet. With a bit of a tear in her eye she looked at both of them and said:

"Y'all take care of that little one ya hear? She's a precious little angel who just lost everything she's known and needs a caring family"

With that she turned and almost fled out the door, tears starting to trail down her face. Her statement, however, almost seemed to physically impact Brennan.

Reaching down she peered into the carrier. What met her were a sleepy pair of green eyes and the brown, almost black, hair of a child a little less than a year old. Acting on an instinct she didn't seem to understand, Brennan reached down, picked up the child and cradled her close to her chest. Booth, sensing what was happening, stood back a bit, always ready to lend support and always being by her side.

Standing there for a minute, holding Katy who snuggled against her chest, Brennan's mind seemed to be working on overdrive. She turned towards Goldman and asked the question that changed everything.

"What will happen to Katy if I refuse to accept her?"

"Well, since Dr. O'Brien specified you and only you in his will … if you turn her down then she'll be remanded to the care of the state and child protective services. She'll then be placed in foster care until-"

"I'll do it."

"Excuse me?"

"Where are the papers, I'll sign right now"

Goldman, not all to surprised at the turn of events, picked up a form from the top of his desk and placed it in front of her with a pen for her to sign. Then he said:

"I also recommend that you both finish watching the rest of the DVD."

Brennan, signing with one hand while holding Katy in the other arm, looked up at him questioningly. All he did in response was motion back towards Booth and the DVD player.

Putting the pen down, she turned towards Booth and then realized that she had completely forgotten to consult him on the matter.

Booth, however, was wearing a very large smile on his face.

"Seeley … now that I'm a mother are you still willing to accept me and everything that comes with it?" she asked, with no small amount of trepidation in her eyes.

Booth looked her in the eye and said to her:

"Would you still be willing to accept me?"

"Of course, just because an outside factor might have been added to the equation doesn't change the overall character of who you are and … oh" she concluded with a smile. Meanwhile, feeling quite content and safe in her new mommy's arms, Katy snuggled in for a nice little nap.

"Come on Bones, let's watch the rest of this and then go start taking care of things"

They sat back down and Goldman hit 'Play' on the DVD to resume it.

"You already have a rather large surrogate family at the Jeffersonian and, even though you deny it, your heart is bigger than you think it is. Heck, even your partner the FBI agent … what's his name … would be a positive male role model for her.

I can't think of a better choice than you and your 'family' to raise her. I only want what's best for my little miracle."

During this exchange Brennan and Booth's hands crept over towards each other and clasped together. Their 'family', which included everything from Squints, ex-cons, to FBI Agents ... just got a little bit bigger.

"Oh, and one more thing Temperance" said the recording after a moments pause "We also found out that I was infertile as well.

That was quite a bit of a blow to us, but … since we were using your eggs, we decided to get a sperm donor from the medical sperm bank at Bethesda hospital and let fate take it's course. If you want you can look up the father, he's a D.C. local and quite the guy apparently.

I was rather impressed by how much you expounded upon your FBI partner's … _what was his name?_ … abilities that Judy and I decided to request that from the sperm bank.

If you decide to contact him, look up a Special Agent … oh, _I just had it on a piece of paper here_ … ah ha! There it is!

Her father is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."


	10. What happened Pt 5 Married

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: Heh, I bet y'all didn't see that coming.

I feel that I must tell the readers at this point that most everything from chapter 5 and onwards is my wife's idea. I have enjoyed writing it though as a bit of an "implausible-out-there" story about the B & B relationship. The way I look at it, you got to have fun with your subjects every once in a while with a good "out there" story

I really am writing this for her, my wife, but she wanted me to share it with my readers.

There are only a few chapters left and this is the last part of the "What Happened" part of this story.

* * *

_Her father is a Special Agent Seeley Booth…_

**X X X X**

Floored. That was the only way Special Agent Seeley Booth could begin to describe what he was feeling. He wasn't sure he could trust himself to speak right now. After the shock in the lawyer's office they had gathered Katy's things and, by mutual consent, proceeded to drive around, aimlessly.

As stunned as he was Brennan hadn't said a word in over 20 minutes since they had left the lawyers office. Making a decision, Booth pulled over to a secluded spot on the side of the road. Acting like the instinctual father that he was, he first checked on his … daughter … who was sound asleep strapped into her car seat in the back.

_I have a daughter_ he thought. Even though he was completely floored, there was still a part of him that reacted with glee. He loved being a father and didn't get enough time with his son Parker. Maybe that would change now. He would be there for little Katy throughout everything.

Then another thought occurred to him.

_Oh SHIT … I have a daughter._

An endless parade of images started flashing through his head. Most of them centered on the fact that she would eventually be a … teenager. And she would date. But, looking at the small child sleeping peacefully he thought: _There's time enough to deal with those later. Now I have to deal with her petrified mother._

With a groan he turned back around in his seat and looked over at Brennan. What greeted him was not exactly what he had expected. Brennan looked at him with a small grin on her face.

_OK, maybe not so petrified. _

"What?" he asked.

"I can't believe you're a sperm donor." She said.

"Yeah … well … it was only once. I had just joined the FBI and I still had a lot of gambling debts to pay back. It was a way to gain some extra money and I figured that I'd be doing a good deed for someone out there who couldn't have children. I just didn't expect it to end up this way." He answered. He ruminated on that thought for a minute and turned back towards her saying:

"Goldman was right. God does have a wicked sense of humor. She's a beautiful girl … and she's ours"

"You've known you have a daughter for about a half hour and she's already got you tied around her phalanges." said Brennan.

"Finger Bones … wrapped around her finger"

Not exactly knowing what else to say about that, Booth looked around to the back seat again. Yes, the tiny little girl had already gotten her father wrapped around her finger. It was love at first sight. He had known somehow that the little one would be a special part of his life, the second the secretary walked through the door with her.

"Yeah. She's got that effect on me … just like her mother" he replied, turning back to look directly at her. Reaching over to take her hand, he said to her:

"Bones, I'm not really sure what to do at this point. Things are going to have to change now"

With a quizzical look in her eye she responded:

"How so?"

"Well, the biggest thing is that we're involved now. We have a daughter. There's no way that the FBI is going to let us continue our partnership. We have to think about her now. I've been cut out of the decisions in Parkers life by Rebecca, but I'd really like to be there for Katy's."

"Do you …" Brennan began, her hand starting to shake a little inside of Booth's "Do you still want me as … your wife?" she asked.

Booth stared at her incredulously. "Of … Of course I still want you as my wife! I almost thought it would have been too much for you to handle and you'd have changed your mind."

Looking at him with a steadfast gaze that betrayed every emotion lurking behind her sky blue eyes, she said:

"Of course I still want to marry you. Once I've made up my mind, you know how hard it is to change it. And I want you to be there for Katy … and for me"

Booth just sat there and grinned like a fool.

"Booth lets do it today."

"Huh?"

"Let's get married. Now. Today."

Booth sat back and contemplated that for a minute. Eh, why the hell not he thought. Throwing the car in drive, he reached over and told Brennan:

"Judge Sawyer owes me a favor; we can be there in 20 minutes"

**X X X X**

**Federal Courthouse  
****Later that day**

Federal Prosecutor Caroline Julian was having a mildly decent day. She had several cases that were going to be wrapped up nicely due to a certain Federal Agent and his team of scientists. She was even inclined to put up with the babble of the man beside her, Dr. Lance Sweets.

"So in conclusion Mrs. Julian, I'm 100 percent certain that Duane Brown is completely sane, no matter what his lawyers say. As a matter of fact, he's intensely aware … of … his … holy shit!"

They had been walking down the corridor when they both spied something that that stopped them dead in her tracks. There was Agent Booth and his partner Dr. Brennan. With a baby. And Brennan was holding the baby. They seemed to be having a particular heated, yet quiet, argument while the child contently sat in Brennan's arms sucking her thumb.

Feeling her puckish side surge to the forefront, Caroline left the dumbfounded Sweets and ambled on over to the partners. She picked up their conversation in mid-sentence.

"-we can't just leave her. We just found her today Booth!"

"I know Bones, but Cullen was explicit. This guy is leaving a trail of bodies down the East Coast and he needs his best team to catch him. That would be us. We don't have to leave till tonight, so we have some time to find someone to watch her till we get back."

Not totally paying attention to the content of their conversation, Caroline interrupted.

"Well hello Seeley and Dr. Brennan, what brings you to the courthouse? I thought your bosses had given you the rest of the week off after the last case? And who is this cute little button?"

Brennan and Booth, neither having noticed that she was approaching, jumped at the sound of her voice and then exchanged a look with each other that spoke volumes. It was then that Caroline noticed something odd on their hands.

Matching silver rings. On their left hands. On the third finger.

She was stunned into silence.

Sweets, who had been about three steps behind her, caught that particular observation as well. He blurted out the obvious.

"Holy shit! You're married!"

That seemed to be the statement that galvanized Booth into action. Scanning around, he noticed that there was an empty conference room off to their right. Grabbing Sweets by his arm and motioning Caroline into the room, he and Brennan ushered them in and shut the door behind them.

Once he shut the door behind them her turned and said:

"OK, your right. We're married. Bones and I have admitted our feelings for each other, we've only been together for a little over a day, we've just gotten married, we've also found out that we're parents because Bones donated her eggs to a friend and I donated my sperm and by some weird coincidence we now have child that shares both of our DNA and was born to that friend of hers that just died in an accident last night who had used my sperm from the sperm bank to inseminate Bones eggs that she donated … get all that?"

Blank stares coated Sweets and Caroline's faces.

"Booth" said Brennan "I think they're in shock".

Sweets grinned and leaned back against the table. "This completely and totally proves my theory of how you two worked so effectively together. You're in love." He said, his eyes glazing over a little at the thought.

_Great_ Booth thought _our therapist is a romantic …_

Reaching over, Booth decided to do something a little out of character in his relationship with Sweets. He talked to him like an adult. Well … an older teenager anyway.

"Sweets, you're a smart guy. You must have noticed how much Bones means to me?" he asked. Sweets, wary of the hand on his shoulder, nodded in affirmation. "So, I'd appreciate it, one guy to another, if you don't mention this to the FBI till we have everything straightened out. I'll owe you one and the next beer is on me … OK?"

Sweets, while being an intensely smart individual, had some insecurity problems. One of the ways that he coped with it was a slight bit of hero worship. Hero worship of Booth, to be more precise. And now that his Hero was asking him for a favor he felt like a little puppy wagging his tail.

"Sure dude! Not a problem!" he responded. He was helpless to do anything else.

Caroline, on the other hand, had no such problem. What she did have though was a soft romantic side that loved a good happy ending and couldn't be ignored. She had been conferring quietly with Dr. Brennan who had also brought up the fact that her and Booth had been blackmailed into indulging Caroline's 'puckish' side during Christmas. Caroline owed them.

Turning away from Sweet's to face the pair of women, Booth started to say that they had to go take care of things.

"Caroline, Bones and I have to go on a case. I promise that we'll explain everything when we get back." He said.

"Oh Cherie, there's no need for that. Your lovely … wife" she said with a small grin "And I have worked things out." She replied.

"What?" was the surprised response from Booth.

"Well, you and the good Doctor here have to leave for the south tomorrow morning. You spend the night with the little button here then drop her off to me before you leave. I'll keep an eye on her while you're on the case and in addition, I'll be filing the paperwork for your legal status as her father."

Turning slightly towards Brennan he asked her:

"You … you'd do that for me?"

"Yes Seeley. Even though we're married, the adoption papers only specified me as her mother with no other legal guardian. I want Caroline to file the paperwork that declares her your daughter and gives you full legal rights. I won't deny her like Rebecca has with Parker."

Booth simply brought his hand up to cup her cheek in a small loving gesture.

"I love you very much Mrs. Booth"

**X X X X**

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Present Day  
****Office of Temperance Brennan-Booth  
****Washington D.C. **

"And then we went on the hunt for Van Hoff, and now we're back." said Brennan as she held little Katy in her lap.

Angela sat on the couch, gripping Jack's arm in a vise. She had an unusual expression on her face with shiny eyes indicating her state of mind.

"Ange?" asked Brennan "Is everything OK?"

Angela quietly let go of Jack's arm and proceeded over to couch that Brennan sat on. She encircled her with her arms and said:

"Bren … this is everything I've ever wanted you to realize. This is part of living life to the fullest; a man who loves you, a love that burn brighter than a star, and a child which is the best part of both of you."

Overwhelmed by hormones and the intense emotion of the moment the woman hugged on the couch and cried.

When they pulled back Angela looked down at the inquisitive green-eyed stare looking up at her. Glancing questionably over to Brennan she made a motion to pick up the little girl. The little girl, having both the astounding intelligence of her mother and the instinctual ability to 'read' people like her father, put her arms up to be grabbed by her new Aunt.

Settling back on the couch with the little girl in her arms, she proceeded to make quiet little statements to the child.

"You are a beautiful little girl, yes you are! And I'm your Aunty Angela. It's my job to spoil you rotten! We're going to have so much fun when I get to teach you the power of shopping! And your uncle has a credit card with no limit!"

Katy, as if sensing the future ahead of her, let out a small shriek of glee … much to Booth's dismay. His overactive imagination pictured shopping romps with Mother, Daughter, and Aunt being trailed by hordes of men in the malls.

Angela suddenly thought of one giant problem facing the new parents.

"Booth … Bren … what about your jobs?"

The couple instinctively reached out to clasp hands, almost as if they had been naturally doing it the whole entire time, and gave each other a look that communicated volumes. Booth nodded to Brennan, who turned to face Angela then swiveled around to encompass everyone else and said:

"I suppose now would be a good time to break the news about Project B & B"


	11. Project B & B

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: OK Folks, since I've got the rest of the story planned out in my head it's going to come fairly quickly. This is the last chapter before the epilogue.

I've also fulfilled my wife's desire to write out the idea that she came up with, so I'll be cranking up the humor a little bit more I hope. :-D

* * *

"_I suppose now would be a good time to break the news about Project B & B"_

**X X X X**

**The Jeffersonian Institute  
****Present Day  
****Office of Temperance Brennan-Booth  
****Washington D.C. **

A pervasive silence filled the room.

Angela, normally a bubbly personality, was also quiet for once.

"Excuse me Sweetie? I was being distracted by the overwhelming power of adorable cuteness that I hold in my hands. I could have sworn you said Project B & B?" said Angela.

"Yes, I did." replied Brennan.

"So … what's that? You two are going to retire and open a Bed & Breakfast?"

"Nope"

"A bar called Bombers & Babes?"

Booth actually paused and looked like he was considering it. A hand snaked up and smacked him on the arm.

"No Ange, we're not opening a bar" said Brennan.

"Then you're going to drop what you're doing, take this precious little package and go tour the Bahamas and Bermuda?"

Brennan arched an eyebrow and shot a glare at her.

"Eek! Don't hurt me, I'm holding a baby!" said Angela as she maneuvered to hide her face behind Katy.

Brennan's face instantly softened and she took Katy back in her arms. Looking up and around she started to quietly explain what 'Project B & B' was.

"When we went to see Deputy Director Cullen and inform him about our nuptials. He wasn't surprised in the least. Apparently he and the Director of the FBI had seen this coming … along with the rest of the world apparently. And they decided to place a bet on it too …" She said with a small grimace.

Booth picked up where she left off.

"So, based upon the effective use of my investigative skills and techniques I will be starting to train a new crop of agents, with at least 5 years experience on the street, who will be paired with Forensic trainees as partners. They will start with the major cities on the east coast and then as we train more, they will move westward."

The group was stunned. Brennan continued:

"I and the group here at the Jeffersonian will be instructing this new type of forensic cop. They will be working cases for the FBI until they get their doctorate. All cases they work will be subjected to review by a regional Forensic Anthropologist who will be hired on a consulting basis for the FBI"

Jack was the first to break the silence.

"So … does this mean that you're not going to take cases anymore?" he asked.

"No, I will still be taking cases. I'm going to remain the head of the Forensic Anthropology dept. here … but … I'll be taking it a little easier. Take some time to smell the daisies."

"That's roses Bones … time to smell the roses …"

"That's what I meant!"

"Sure. Anyway, I've also been promoted to a Roving Inspector for the FBI. It's a position that'll allow me to oversee the more high profile cases while still retaining my partnership with Bones"

"But what about the rules pertaining to partnerships?" asked Angela.

"Technically my wife is only a consultant to the FBI. There are no rules that an Agents wife couldn't work _with_ the Bureau, just not _for_ the Bureau"

They all sat there quietly for a minute digesting what Booth and Brennan had told them. Caroline was the first to break the silence:

"I'd say that they've got everything worked out well enough people. Now let's let the new family have some time alone together. I think they deserve it, don't y'all?"

They all quickly agreed, went over to give hugs and congratulations to the newlyweds and to give a quick kiss and hug to little Katy.

After they filed out, Booth took Katy from Brennan's arms and stretched out on the couch. He glanced over at Brennan who had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Hey, what's up Bones?" he asked.

"I'm just feeling a little off kilter Booth. What if I'm not going to be up to the challenge that this presents." she said.

"Hey" he said, coming up from his reclining position on the couch and depositing Katy on the floor. "I know it's a little overwhelming. We've gone from being just partners a few weeks ago to being married with a kid. But … think of it this way. You've never wanted to live a life without purpose. Now your purpose has expanded. You're going to be training a new generation of crime fighters, working at a committed relationship, and raising a beautiful little girl. If that isn't purpose _and_ a challenge, I don't know what is …"

"But what about Katy, Seeley? Will I be a good enough mother for her?"

"Of course you will. And when it gets a little overwhelming you'll have the support and love of your extended family to lean on. And I'll be there every step of the way beside you."

She appeared to mull this over in her head as she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down to see a little gap toothed version of the infamous charm smile holding her arms to be picked up. Without even thinking Brennan scooped up her daughter and settled her on her hip.

"See Bones, you're already a natural at this. Now; I've got an idea. Let's go get Parker, introduce him to his little sister, and go for a little impromptu picnic in the park. Sound good?"

Brennan stared down at Katy who was absently mindedly playing with the necklace around her neck. With a genuine smile she said:

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Let's go"

**X X X X**

**The Park near Booth's apartment**

**Washington D.C. **

Parker had taken the news that his Daddy and "Dr. Bones" were married surprisingly easy. His only comment was:

"_I knew it was going to happen. You and Dr. Bones just … fit. I knew she'd be my other Mommy soon."_

This had totally astounded Booth and Brennan. Rebecca had taken the news with the same alacrity that her son had. She too had seen the signs between the partners and figured that it was only a matter of time before it happened. She even had a good laugh when they told her _how_ it had happened.

What really stunned her was Katy though. Even Rebecca seemed to think that it was entirely too much of a coincidence, but she as well was completely won over by the power of cuteness exuding from Katy.

They had gathered up the necessary items and headed over to Parkers favorite place near Booth's apartment. Now she sat with a sleepy Katy in her arms watching Booth show Parker some football moves. Father and Son were laughing with the unparalleled joy of some fun in the afternoon sun.

Then it hit Brennan.

She had what she wanted … no, scratch that, she had what she _needed_. Booth had been right with his little speech in the office. All the things that he proclaimed, she could look forward to with a challenge. And the little girl she now held in her arms would certainly be a handful.

It seemed, as she had demonstrated earlier to the whole entire Jeffersonian contingent and then Rebecca, that she had inherited her father's 'charm smile' and already knew how to use to devastating effect.

Brennan looked up startled when a shadow fell across her. Staring up she found the smiling face of the woman who had helped start her down this path weeks ago.

"Oh! Hello Mrs. McClellan, I didn't expect to find you here." She said.

Erin McClellan and her husband smiled down at Brennan and then said:

"Well, it looks like you managed to catch your reality before it moved on Dear."

Recalling the conversation they had had in front of the restaurant, Brennan said:

"Yes. And it worked out far better than it thought it would. I'd like you to meet my daughter Katy, and over there is my husband Seeley Booth and his son Parker"

Erin leaned down and tickled Katy's tummy. She responded with a hearty laugh and a shriek that belayed the disposition of a happy little girl. Brennan, normally one who found social interactions awkward, surprisingly felt no unease from the interaction. _Perhaps I am changing for the better already_ she thought.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but we have to be moving along now. Enjoy your life with all the happiness that it will bring you. We'll see you around Temperance."

Brennan, who had been engrossed in Katy's fascination with the grass that lay out in front of her, looked up to say something more to Erin and her husband.

However, they had disappeared.

She looked around and saw no sign of them. _Oh, they must have gone back into the path in the woods_ she thought _I'm sure that we'll see them again._ Her attention was drawn back to the happy yelling sounds of Booth doing a dive bomb tickle attack on his son.

_Yes_, she thought, _things are going to be fine._

**X X X X**

Erin and her husband walked back along the path, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery of Washington D.C.

"You know" she said, in her lilting voice … the trace of her Irish accent showing through "Temperance has everything I've wished for her. I only have hopes now that she'll be content and happy."

"Oh, I'm fairly sure that things will work out well for her and Booth." he said.

She stopped walking and faced her husband.

"David _Connor_ McClellan, you know something. Spill." She said.

Raising an eyebrow at the use of his full name he replied:

"Maybe"

A look of frustration came over her face at that statement and she folded her arms looking at him.

"They have tons of people pulling for them and wishing them well. I'm pretty sure that things will work out well for them, wherever they end up." he said.

She seemed to take that statement at face value and, with a look on her face that suggested mischief, looped her arm in his and said:

"I'll take your word for it. Now let's let leave them be for a little while and go on our own little adventure here"

And with that they continued down the path that was in front of them, the muted happy shrieks of two children and their parents fading off in the distance behind them …


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

**Author's Note**: OK everyone … this is the end of The Surprise in the Mail.

I must say, for a one-shot idea in my head that was supposed to go to maybe two … possibly three chapters …

Wow. It really took on a life of its own.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing.

* * *

**2 years later …  
****Jeffersonian Institute  
****Office of Angela Montenegro  
****Washington D.C. **

Angela Montenegro sat in her office in the Jeffersonian, sketching quietly while her three year old niece sat on the floor near her desk. The child was quite content to sit there and play with her pink teddy bear. This being the same pink teddy bear that had set off the "Battle of the Care Bear" between her parents, Seeley and Temperance.

Feeling contemplative and introspective, she glanced over at the platform to where Brennan was supposed to be supervising the newest selection of Forensic candidates for 'The Project' as it had become known.

That project had become a resounding success, unparalleled in the history of the FBI. It didn't hurt that Booth and Brennan had full control over the partner pairings and used their uncanny methods of his heart and her brain to work on it.

However, the object of her thoughts wasn't currently on the platform where she was supposed to be.

Taking a sip of coffee, she turned back towards the small miracle that had galvanized the famous couple into action.

Katy O'Brien Booth, the child in question, was the spitting image of her mother, except she had her fathers' ears and hair. The bright green eyes were something else entirely.

Brennan had babbled on about recessive genes but the romantic in Angela knew that it was the mixing of the deep brown and sky blue that produced it. She also had her Father's native understanding of body language and matters of the heart … in addition to her mothers scary Genius I.Q.

Max Keenan, thoroughly loving his role as Grandpa, had remarked that she was as quick to pick things up as Temperance was at the same age. Maybe even quicker.

She was also very, very observant. Due to Booth's foul mouth when he was upset, there was the debacle of her learning how to say the word "crap!" and "fuck!" after she just started talking. It had taken them months to re-enforce the idea of those being bad words.

That phenomenon was about to show itself again.

"Aunt Angela … why is Mommy getting fatter?" said Katy.

Angela, not expecting that question, started choking on her coffee.

After wheezing a bit, she turned towards Katy and asked her:

"What … What makes you say that sweetie?"

"Well … Mommy was complaining to Daddy about fitting into her jeans this morning … and last night she threw the box of pills that she takes every day at Daddy. She got him right in the forehead. Mommy walked over then and kissed it, like she does for me when I get a boo-boo … and Daddy said 'I hope it's a boy this time, I'm over whelmed by es-tro-gen in this house' before she shoved him and walked away …"

Angela sat there stunned. _No … freaking … way …_ she thought.

Looking down at her small charge she said:

"Come on kid, grab your bear and lets go find Mommy … she has some explaining to do"

**XXXX**

**Office of Temperance Brennan-Booth**

Brennan was in no shape to answer questions right at the moment. As a matter of fact, she was passed out on her couch and snoozing away. She wasn't even moving, a small gentle snore coming from her indicating that she was deeply out.

In her dream though, things were completely different. She was at the first park the family had gone to just after revealing everything to her colleagues and friends.

She sat on the blanket watching Katy, Seeley, and Parker run around on the grass trying to tag each other. Both kids were attempting to grab their father, who was acting like an overgrown kid himself.

She was enjoying taking in the scene when a shadow fell over her. Surprisingly, she felt no fear at the appearance of the man that stood near … as a matter of fact, he looked surprisingly familiar.

"Hi, do I know you?" she asked.

"Hello Temperance. It's been a while since we've seen each other. About two years in fact." He said.

"Two years … two years … McClellan, right?"

"Yep, you're correct. David Connor McClellan at your service."

"Oh. It's too bad this is a dream. I would have liked to see you and your wife again"

"Yes, this is a dream … and it sort of isn't"

"Excuse me? I don't understand?"

"Well … look at it this way. You're familiar with String Theory and the idea behind multiple dimensions, correct?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with it."

"Well, this is one version of a universe. You could say that in the main one, you and Booth haven't gotten together yet … in another, disastrous things happen to you and he before you admit your feelings … and a different version could have you two hiding your relationship while others observe from the outside … or maybe in another you meet a 400 year old New York City Police Detective and solve a serial killer case. Are you following me?"

"Err … yes, I think so"

"Either way, I'm here to calm your fears about the news you just received. Everything will work out fine. It did with Katy, right?"

"Yes, it did … but how do you know that everything will be OK again? This is another unknown factor into the mix and I'm … scared"

"Don't be. I'll be making sure that everything works out OK for you, Booth, and the rest of your family"

"How? Are you … Are you Booth's God? Or a representation of him?"

With that statement McClellan snorted and started to chuckle.

"Heh, no I'm not God. As much as I like to think so otherwise, Erin knocks me back down to reality and puts my swollen ego back in its place. No … I'm one of the people that influence this place, but I'm not God. Far from it, as a matter of fact."

"Oh that's … good to know, I guess"

"As a matter of fact many people are probably going to be upset with me talking to you like this, but I couldn't think of any other way to end the story and please a whole bunch of them."

"End the story?" she said, with a small note of panic in her voice.

"Uh, figure of speech. Don't worry, things will be just fine for you and your family. I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

Brennan looked back towards where her child and stepson were now engaged in a tickle fight with their overgrown childlike father when she felt McClellan stand up and place his hand on her shoulder.

"It's time for me to go Temperance, and its time for you to wake up and explain a few things to Angela. Heh, I don't envy you having _that_ job." He said with a smile.

"Wait, are we going to see you again?"

"Maybe, in some form or another. Depends on what comes to me. Goodbye for now, Dr. Brennan. It was a pleasure and an honor knowing you in this form."

With that statement Brennan's vision faded and the dream world around her dissolved.

**XXXX**

Brennan awoke to a small hand touching her on the shoulder and shaking her gently.

"Bren, honey, its time to wake up." Said Angela.

Brennan's eyes fluttered and she opened them to reveal the smiling faces of Angela and Katy standing near her. Katy had her hand on Brennan's shoulder and was smiling at her mother.

"Hi Mommy, Aunt Angie said it was time make you "Spill" … but I don't know what that means"

Brennan, the dream fresh in her mind, sat up with a small groan, pulling Katy in towards her lap.

"Katy" she said "How would you feel about another brother or sister?"

Since she had been exposed to Angela from a very young age, Katy ignored the small gasp and muffled squeal that came from her Aunt.

"Mmmm … I dunno. Parker's enough to handle and he only comes over on the weekends. Would they be bigger than me?"

"No Honey, as a matter of fact they would be really small for a while and not able to play with you till they got a little older."

"But I could boss them around when they get older … right?"

"We'll talk about it later. For now, go play with that pink misrepresentation of an anthromorphic bear that your father insisted on giving you"

"Okay" she said, and hopped off her lap, going over to where she had deposited her bear.

Brennan watched her go then turned towards Angela, who sat near her with a glazed look in her eye.

"Are you alright Ange?"

"Oh, I'm fine sweetie. Are you ok though? This is something you have said you never wanted to go through"

Brennan took a second before she answered, her mind recalling the vivid dream she had just had.

"Yes Ange, I'm ok. I'm fine with it."

"Now are you absolutely sure that you're …. You know?"

"Yes Angela, I'm Pregnant."

_Finish_


End file.
